Hot and Heavy
by Ninjette Twitch
Summary: On the outside, everyone sees their relationship the same for years. Bicker and argue. But maybe, just maybe, it goes deeper than that. Lemon! Possible one-shot. Haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon isn't mine! And this fic is full of lemony lemonade. Take it from the name, this fic is hot and heavy. ;)

Darien turned as he heard the bell to the door ring. He grinned mischievously as she walked in and he instantly grew hard. It had been a week since he had last seen her. His job as a doctor had taken him away for a conference meeting and he had just returned this morning.

Serena had certainly grown in the last few years. At 20 years old, she was a sight to behold. Long legs leading to an extremely shapely figure. She was beautiful and everyone knew it. Everyone but her. She still carried a certain innocents about her that he hoped she would never loose.

She gave him a sneer and headed in his direction, her pink pleated skirt flowing around her and her white halter clinging tightly to her chest. "Welcome back, jerk face." She insulted. His grinned widened. He expected no less. She crossed her arms. "Have fun on your little vacation?" He leaned back against the bar as he took her in.

"I hardly believe a week-long conference meeting would be considered 'vacation'. Although, it was a nice little retreat from you so yeah, I guess it was a vacation. A very pleasant one, I might add." He sneered back.

Fire burned in her eyes and he could tell that did it.

"Fuck you, Darien." She spit. He grinned as he stood and leaned in close to her.

"Maybe one day, little bunny. I might actually teach you a little something," he breathed. Her eyes widened as her cheeks flushed.

Officially being satisfied with his results, he moved past her to walk back out the door she had just come in through.

She looked to Andrew who gave her a sympathetic look and a shrug. Serena stomped her foot in frustration and marched back out of the door. She made her way down the sidewalk, her fists in balls as she thought about how infuriating that man could be. Infuriating and incredibly sexy.

Just as she started to allow herself to begin to day dream about her biggest nemesis and those pooling blue eyes of his, she was abruptly grabbed by the arm and drug into a dark ally. She grinned, knowing who is was without seeing.

"That day is today, little bunny," he hissed lustfully in her ear before pushing her against the hard brick ally wall and crashing his lips upon hers.

He lifted her by her bottom, her legs automatically circling around his waist as her arms encircled his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible. She ground her hips against his as her mouth plundered his. She could feel how aroused he was through his jeans and he moaned. It made her grin into his lips knowing the kind of power she held over him.

He refused to pull his lips away from her as he felt her hands travel down to his jeans. She unbuckled his belt and undid his button with ease. This wasn't their first rodeo. Far from it. Teasingly she slid a hand inside his pants, grasping his firm, hard member in her delicate hands. His assault on her lips stifled as he gasped in pleasure. She grinned, bringing her free hand back up to wrap around his neck and steady herself as her other hand began gliding up and down him.

He moaned into her ear and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from him. She grinned at his reaction, knowing what was coming. And she was ready.

"I need you now!" He breathed heavily. His hand move between them to move her panties to the side as his other pulled his own jeans down just enough to pull himself out of them. He grinned with pride to find her already wet. He looked to her to see her brilliant smile.

"A week is much too long to wait for you," she said in response to the juices dripping down her leg. She had been waiting for this. And he didn't disappoint. He never did.

At hearing her words, he slammed into her to the hilt. This was it. This is what he had been missing for a week. He was home.

She groaned as he entered her roughly; passionately. Immediately he withdrew and pushed himself back in again. The brick behind her scratched her back as he pulled out and thrust himself back in again. Her breath was shortening as his pace quickened. Suddenly, he grabbed her right leg and lifted it over his shoulder. The sudden change of positions and the way she was now stretched sent both waves of pleasure and pain through her. It was exhilarating!

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he slammed into her roughly over and over again. "I'm sorry." He filled and emptied her, filled and emptied her, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. The rough sounds emanating from his throat into her ear as he pushed himself to the brink had her on fire. She used the wall behind her as leverage to throw her hips into hips.

Their moans of pleasure were getting louder and they both knew it wouldn't be long now. He head rolled back onto the brick wall and he used that opportunity to bite and suck on her neck, tasting her on his tongue.

Then he felt it coming. The build-up. He could feel hers coming too by the way her body clamped tightly around him. It sent him into a frenzy as he plowed into her. Quickly he clamped a hand over her mouth as she let out a cry of pleasure. Her muscles tightened exquisitely around him, sending him over the edge.

"Fuck, Serena!" He groaned out, burying his head in her neck to muffle the sound. He pumped a couple more times, emptying himself inside of her. She was on birth control, he knew that.

Slowly, he let her leg back down to wrap back around his waist. They stayed where they were, buried within each other, Darien holding her up with the aid of the ally wall. Their breathing was labored as they both tried to get ahold of themselves.

Finally, he lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her. She smiled and gently rubbed his cheek with her hair. He was sweaty and his hair was matted. It filled her with pride knowing she had this kind of power over a man who had always portrayed himself as cold and hard.

He gazed into her eyes for a moment before passionately claiming her lips for his own. She kissed him back just as furiously. Their already heavy breathing prevented a long kiss, but it as passionate none the less. She pulled away and looked to him.

"I was on my way to your apartment, you know." She breathed. He grinned.

"I couldn't wait." He admitted, breathing hard. "And I'm not done with you, either."

She crinkled her nose in a giggle, a notion he found truly adorable.

"Your apartment? 10 minutes?" She asked. He gave a small laugh and kissed her quickly again.

"I'll beat you there," he challenged, finally pulling out of her and letting her legs hold her up once again. She fixed her outfit and smoothed her hair as he rebuttoned his pants and rebuckled his belt.

"I'd like to see you try," she grinned before taking off out of one side of the ally. He shook his head as he headed the opposite way. He was sure he'd make it to his place before her. And then, he grinned, it was on.

Okay, so this was my first Sailor Moon lemon! I actually have a lot of story line that goes with this scene that could make for a good story but I figured I'd at least post this as a one-shot for now. If you want more, make it known! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys and gals! I'm currently working on a very long story but in between chapters, I wrote this beauty up. Hope you enjoy this dose of lemonade!

~*~V~*~

Darien tapped his foot impatiently as he eagerly waited for the elevator to reach his floor. He hadn't seen his blond beauty since they split in the ally, issuing a race to his apartment. He smiled confidently, trying to think of something snappy to say when she arrived after him.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. He rushed out and headed straight for his apartment, thrusting his hand into his pocket in search of his key. But his key wasn't there. Confused, he checked his other pocket as he stood in front of his apartment door. Nothing.

Then it dawned on him. His eyes widened.

His eyes slowly moved to his door, seeing it slightly open. Very slowly, he reached his hand out and pushed the door open. He stepped in carefully and quietly closed the door behind him. As he headed down the hall, the room opened to reveal a living room set to the right. Behind that was the dining room table. And on top of the dining room table sat Serena, swinging his keys around her finger with a smirk on her face.

"How did you..." he trailed off in disbelief. She grinned widely at him.

"A girl has to have her secrets," she mocked. He grinned back as he moved toward her.

"You little minx," he teased.

"Now, since I have won the bet, I do believe proper payment is due," she said slyly. A high heeled foot on each chair, she spread her knees apart to reveal no panties. Darien's eyes darkened as he licked his lips. He placed a hand on each knee and looked her in the eye.

"Do you have any idea how much you torture me," he said in a husky voice before capturing her lips with his, striking up a battle of tongues. After a moment, she pulled away, a sexy smile on her lips.

"Payment is due, love. I've earned my winnings," she said, placing a hand on each of his shoulders and pushing him down. She found no resistance as he freely dropped before her.

"Seeing as how I AM the one who lost," he trailed off as he gazed at the sight before him. She was again dripping wet, already ready and waiting for him. His pants grew increasingly tighter. He gazed up at her to find her watching him, her eye burning. He licked his lips slowly, enticing a sharp inhale from his lover.

Returning his attention back to the heat in front of him, he leaned in and licked the juices coming from her. She gasped in pleasure and he grinned. Grabbing her thighs with each hand, he held her legs open as he dove in, his tongue pushing deep inside with without warning. She gasped again, her hands diving to tangle into his hair. As he sucked, her grip on his hair tightened to a painful state. But he didn't mind it. It was proof to him on how much she was truly enjoying this and he smirked with pride.

He nipped at her lips while his tongue moved in and out of her. While continuing his ministrations, he looked up to see her head tossed back and her mouth open as she moaned. Her hips began moving in time with his tongue and he had to hold her thighs tighter to keep her still. The louder her cries became, the harder he sucked until he could feel her muscles tighten around his tongue and his name escaped her lips.

Her breathing was heavy as he pulled back and stood to face her, a triumphant smirk on his face. She looked at him breathless with hungry eyes.

"I take it that reward was sufficient?" He grinned. But she didn't reply, instead taking him by the back of the neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He returned her kiss, slow and deliberate. Unlike their usual hurried, lust filled lip locks. She could taste herself on his tongue and it only intensified the heat within her.

Gently, he slid her to the edge of the table where she could easily wrap her legs around him. He slipped her shoes off, letting them hit the floor. With ease, he picked her up and headed toward his room, never breaking their kiss. He kicked his bedroom door open and gently laid her on his bed.

His lips moved from her mouth to her cheek to her jaw and down to her neck. Serena tilted her head to give him better access as he trailed up, sucking on a sensitive spot behind her ear. Her hands entwined in his hair again as she moaned softly.

His hands trailed down her sides and up the inside of her halter top. Her back arched slightly as his hands came in contact with her breasts. As he tweaked her nipples, she moaned his name.

Her voice stirred his insides. He pulled away, pulling her into a sitting position so he could slowly pull off her shirt. She returned the favor, letting her hands trail his muscular chest. His breath caught in his throat.

Usually, their sexual encounters were full of lust and passion, tearing each other's clothes off to devour each other as fast as possible. Their first time had been in a closet they had been locked in by Andrew because of their continuous fighting.

Andrew had wanted them to work out their differences. Instead, the sexual tension between the two had been overwhelming and they had both given into temptation, having an experience similar to the one just earlier in the ally.

Since then, in public, they still fought like cats and dogs. But as soon as they were alone together, hormones took over and it was always a fight to get the upper hand.

This was different. And he knew it the moment she kissed him on the table; a slow, deliberate caressing of lips and tongues.

This wasn't sex. This wasn't fucking. This was making love, something they had never done. She had been his first and her, his. And it had always been fucking. This would definitely be a new experience and it thrilled him.

He leaned forward and kissed her sensually, pushing her slowly back onto the bed. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest as he assaulted her mouth. Her hands trailed up his biceps to his neck as his lips trailed back down to hers. His hands moved to massage her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and brought her leg to up his waist, allowing him to fit between her legs better.

His left hand automatically went to her bended knee at his side. Slowly and deliberately, his hand moved toward her hip under her pleated skirt. Her hips moved of their own accord, thrusting up just slightly as his hand drew closer to her sweet spot. She moaned again and then giggled as his fingers tickled her folds. He moved his head to grin down at her. She smacked his bicep playfully as she giggled up at him.

As they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally, Serena reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him down into a tantalizing kiss.

After a moment, he pulled away, sitting up on his knees. Using both hands, he slowly pulled off her skirt. throwing it to the side. He gazed down at her naked body as if seeing it for the first time; as if really looking at it for the first time.

"Little Bunny, you are beautiful," he breathed. A flush overtook her features and she glowed. She sat up, grabbing his belt buckle and undoing his pants, pulling them down just enough for his hard manhood to pop out. She gazed at him before looking up to his hungry eyes.

"You're not too bad yourself, there, sexy," she teased. He growled playfully and she giggled as his mouth once again latched to hers and pushed her back on the bed. With his legs and feet, he kicked off the rest of his shoes, pants, and boxers, and settled back between her legs. She giggled as he struggled a bit. He gave her a playfully evil look.

She sat up slightly, pulling at the buns in her hair. Blonde tresses flowed like a halo around her. He had never seen her hair down before; just in her buns or very messy buns after a passionate rendezvous. This made things even more personal.

He lowered himself to press against her and ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying in soft gesture.

"I've missed you," she said sincerely, opening her eyes to look at him. He smiled down at her.

"I've missed you too," he grinned.

"No," she said seriously. "I've missed you. Not just this," she reached down and gently grabbed his hardness. He sucked in a breath as she began stroking him up and down, playing with the tip with her fingers. "I've missed you," she said as she guided him to her entrance. The tip of his cock entered her just slightly when she pressed her other hand to his cheek to force his eyes to hers. "Make love to me, Darien," she whispered.

His breath caught and he swallowed hard. He crushed his lips to her again as he thrust into her. She moaned into his mouth as he filled her completely. He stayed still at first, enjoying the moment of being encased by her. Her tongue played with his as her legs each bent at her knees, spreading wider for him.

She didn't rush this any more than he did, loving the feeling of him inside her. Their kisses were sensual and steamy. His hands touched her lovingly instead of feverishly.

He ended their kiss, pulling away just enough to look at her face. With one hand behind her neck and the other on her hip, he pulled out to the tip before pushing back in slowly. He watched her expression, her eyes closed and her head tilted back as he did it again. The slow pace and the look on her face were erotic in its own way and he couldn't get enough.

His pace quickened slightly, needing more. Once again finding that sweet spot on her neck that he knew so well, he latched on and bite her just enough to elicit a groan. His hands massaged her breast, tweaking her nipples as he slowly moved in and out of her. Her breathing began getting heavy as her hips started matching his.

As their bodies moved as one, her lips captured his again in a passionate kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist, sending him deeper inside her. He grunted as he began pushing faster and going deeper. Their kiss broke and he buried his head into the crook of her neck. A hand to each side of her kept him steady above her while her arms reached around to grasp at his back, giving herself more leverage to thrust herself against him.

"Faster, Darien," she moaned into his ear. He happily obliged, thrusting faster into her. He could feel her walls massaging him as he moved within her and knew she was doing it on purpose, tightening and loosening herself over and over to pleasure him more. And it was working.

With one hand, he grabbed a fist full of those beautiful blonde locks and jerked her head back. She gasped in pain and pleasure at being forced to look at him while he halted with only the head of his cock inside her.

"You keep doing that, it'll be over faster than we want it to be," he warned. She grinned, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"That delicious tongue of yours gave me mine on the table. It's time to get yours," she teased. Using her legs wrapped around him, she thrust herself up, forcing him deep inside her. He groaned. "Cum for me, baby," she whispered seductively. If he could possibly get any harder, he just did.

He pulled out and pushed in hard. She cried out as his hard dick hit her spot. He smiled a wicked smiled down at her.

"No ," he said, drawing her attention. "We cum together."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise but he didn't give her a chance to respond before he pulled out fast and slammed into her again. He began a hard, steady pace, once again burying his head in the crook of her neck. She began crying out with every thrust while she tried to maintain control over her muscles massaging him.

He could feel that it wouldn't be long now for him as well as her. But to make sure they came together as he promised, he dropped a hand to massage the nub between her legs. She cried out loudly as her nails raked down his back. The scraping of her nails sent a fire through him and he threw himself wildly into her.

With every hit of their hips, she cried out an "oh", "yes", "God." He was becoming vocal himself, unable to contain the loud moans and groans he released above her.

"Oh, oh please! Oh God! I'm coming! Oh, Darien! Darien!" She screamed. Her inner walls clamped tightly onto his throbbing cock and that was it. He came inside her, cursing loudly in her ear as he released.

He collapsed on top of her, using his elbows to barely hold himself up. Both of their breathing was labored and sweat tainted their bodies. He raised his head and looked down at her. She looked back at him and smiled. He smiled back and brushed the sweaty hair from her forehead. With a chuckle, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

With a heave, he pulled himself out and off of her. She groaned in disapproval at the loss of connection. He chuckled again as he drew her to him with one arm wrapped around her. She snuggled up to him, an arm on his chest and a leg tangled in his, her head on his shoulder. She sighed contently, making him smile.

"Well, this was different," he joked. He felt her tense against him. She lifted her head and looked up to him.

"Different good? Or different bad?" She asked carefully. He stared at her for a moment before giving her a soft smile. Her eyes were full of fear and he wasn't positive what on what answer she was looking for.

"Different good," he answered hesitantly. Her smiled reassured him that he had answered correctly. He leaned over to give her a chaste kiss before she snuggled back into his chest.

His gaze trailed to the ceiling. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was a little terrified. He felt the dynamic in their relationship had shifted dramatically and he wasn't sure what that would mean for them. Were they a couple now? Were they just adding a new aspect of their sexual relationship? What was going to happen?

He was confused and he didn't like being confused. Always confident and assured with himself, he wasn't used to questioning himself or what he was doing. And this change had him questioning everything.

What was she thinking? What was she feeling? Was she questioning herself and him as much as he was?

It was then he noticed her body had gone limp and her breathing had become even. He looked down to see she had fallen asleep. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was only 2 in the afternoon but after their activities, he could understand why she was asleep. He was worn out too. Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad? Maybe it would help clear his mind.

He relaxed into the bed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep.

Soooo….whacha thiiiinnkk? Lol! There will be another chapter eventually. The next one may not be as lemony as the last two but this turned from a one-shot into an actual multichapter fic. So, the next chapter may be more story telling than lemon. Would you be interested in that?

Also, I'm thinking of starting a fb page up for my fics. That way I can actually talk with you lovely readers. You can give me ideas. I can bounce ideas off you. Would you want to join a page if I made one? I'm curious to see who would be interested before I go through the trouble of actually creating it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while, guys. This chapter doesn't have any sexy scenes in it. Chapter 4 will probably have some. But you all asked for more. And for a little deeper story line. So heres ya go!

Darien stood at the sink later that night, washing the dishes. He had been washing the same dish for probably the last 20 minutes, completely lost in his own thoughts.

He had woken to find Serena snuggled against him while he held her, his arm around her waist while her head was against his chest, her arms tangled around him. For a moment, he closed his eyes back with a sigh of content. After a moment, it had hit him. His eyes snapped back open and look back down to her. His breath caught in his throat in terror.

They had made love. This was going to change them.

Carefully, he pulled away from her, climbed out of the bed, and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, and pretty much ran from the room. He paced his living room, feeling on the verge of a panic attack.

What would happen now? Would they start a relationship? Would they pretend this never happened and go back to their intense sessions? Would this end their affair completely? And if so, how would that affect their public relationship? Would they even have one anymore?

His mind was racing and he was panicking. They needed to talk. They needed to figure out what had happened; what was going to happen. But did he want to talk? He didn't want anything to change between them...did he?

Confused by his thoughts and emotions, he had decided to make himself busy and clean. He headed into the kitchen and started washing the few dishes he had left that morning.

But his thoughts hadn't left him. The fact that he had been washing the same dish for 20 minutes could attest to that. The plate was certainly super clean and he was still as confused as ever.

He dropped the plate into the sink with a sigh and grasped the edge of the counter for support. He ducked his head with a sigh of frustration.

Then he heard it. The soft patter of small feet across his living room floor, heading in his direction. He braced himself as she entered the kitchen. As he lifted his head slightly, he could see her reflection in a pan above the stove.

She stood in nothing but his shirt from earlier, her weight on one foot and an adorable smile on her face. How he wanted to go to her and wrap his arms around her. And at the same time, he wished she had come in like she usually did; a sly grin on her face and a wave bye as she skipped out the door.

He stood his ground, not baring to face her and give away the confliction he knew was covering his face.

"Hey," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. His chest tightened.

"Hey," he said in a monotone voice.

"So, uh, earlier" she bit her lip playfully, "...that was-" she started and he quickly interrupted her.

"Fun," he finished for her. Silence blanketed the room and he looked up at the reflection of her in the pan. Her smile had disappeared as she realized why the tension was so thick in the room.

He closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath before looking back at the pan.

She was nodding slowly to herself, unaware that he could see her. She again bit her bottom lip but this time, not in the playful manner she had before. His heart broke in two.

"Fun. Right. Yeah. So, um, I think I'm going to just go then." She paused for a moment as if giving him the chance to stop her. He didn't. She nodded to herself again in confirmation. "Okay...so..." and with that, she walked back out of the room.

He stood perfectly still as he listened to her head back into his room to put her clothes on. What was he doing? He couldn't just let her go. Just let her walk out with at least saying something to her. ANYthing. Just say something! His head screamed at him.

He heard her come back into the living where she paused once more. Now was his chance.

Just go in there and say something. Tell her you need to talk. Tell her how you feel. For the love of all that is holy, just tell her!

And yet, he didn't move. Fear kept him rooted. Fear of what she would say. Fear of how she would feel. Fear of how they would change. Fear of rejection. Just fear.

It was this fear that made him do absolutely nothing when she sighed in the living room and grabbed her shoes before heading out the door. It slammed hard behind her and he released a hard breath. Fury rushed through his veins at himself. In his rage, he picked up the plate he'd been washing and threw it. It crashed against the wall, shattering into a thousand little pieces.

He slumped against the wall, his hands running his through his hair as he slid down the wall and fell to the floor.

~*~v~*~

Serena sighed as she poured over her college school book in her booth at the arcade. Her mind was not even close to being on her studies though. They hadn't been for the last few days.

She hadn't seen Darien in 3 days. Granted, she had been avoiding him at all costs. She hadn't been to the arcade since the night she had left his house in a whirlwind of hurt and confusion. But she had met Andrew on the sidewalk earlier and he had told her that apparently, Darien hadn't been in either.

He was avoiding her too.

Her heart was hurting, and she wasn't even completely sure why. Well, that wasn't completely true. She knew why. She had just spent the last 3 days running through everything in her head.

She was in love with Darien Shields.

How the hell did this happen?! One minute, they were just messing around, having fun in closets, alleyways, vehicles, beds, wherever they could find. The next minute, they were making love in his bed and her heart would never be the same.

She had done a lot of crying the past 3 days; a lot of questioning herself; a lot of pacing her apartment and cursing him to herself. She had tried her best to focus on something, ANYTHING, other than him. But it only brought him crashing right back into her mind. She couldn't escape him.

With determination, she had decided to brave the Fruit Parlor arcade and try her luck. She couldn't ignore him forever. Eventually, they would have to face each other and figure out what the hell was happening. She had walked through the doors, fully expecting him to be sitting in his normal seat at the bar, drinking a cup of coffee.

He wasn't.

Her heart fell slightly as a relieved breath also exited her lungs. The turmoil within her confused her greatly.

She was also pleasantly relieved that none of her friends were in the arcade. She had been avoiding them, too. She was fully aware that they knew her too well and would know something was bothering her. All of them would have been pounding her for information and this was the one thing she had never told them.

While her friends knew almost every aspect of her life, she had purposely left out her sexual relationship with her tall, incredibly sexy nemesis. They would be all over her for details and this was one thing she wanted to keep all to herself.

She sighed to herself and closed her book. There would be no learning today either.

She jumped suddenly when someone fell into the seat across from her. Unconsciously, she rolled her eyes at who she saw.

Hokuto Mitchuru.

This man...boy, really...got on her very last nerve. He was relenting in his flirting and perversion. He had been hitting on her all year. At first, she was extremely flattered. How nice it was to have someone complimenting her constantly. And although she wasn't interested, she truly appreciated the attention.

After she had politely turned him down, he had become more insistent. He turned crass and annoying, bothering her constantly about "letting him hit that." While she never felt threatened, she tired of having to deal with him on an almost daily basis. It was exhausting.

"What do you want?" She said dryly, returning her eyes to her book.

"Now is that any way to greet your biggest fan?" he grinned.

"I'm busy, Hokuto," she said in a distracted voice. Suddenly, a hand came into her view, closing her book in front of her. "What the hell?!" She shrieked, finally giving him the attention he wanted.

"You should be paying attention to the most important thing at this table, doll," he winked at her. She frowned in disgust, opening her book up once again.

"I was," she spit. He closed it again and pulled the book to his side of the table so she couldn't reopen it. She sighed and rolled her eyes, slumping back against her seat and crossing her arms.

"You're looking mighty sweet today, doll," he grinned. She couldn't help another roll of her eyes. "When are you going to let me have a taste?" He licked his lips.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull? The answer is no!"

"You're so feisty. It's so sexy," he eyed her up and down. She felt violated and knew her face showed her emotion. He didn't seem to care.

Behind her, she heard the chime that signaled that the door to the parlor had opened. Without even looking to see who was entering, she already knew. Her hair stood up and tension filled the arcade. Her heart tightened, and she slowly turned to look.

Darien stood in the entrance stone still and staring at her. She turned back to the guy in front if her and could feel her face flushing. Hokuto's eyes squinted suspiciously as he looked back and forth between the two.

"What's all that about?" he asked. She frowned, her feelings of aggravation quickly returning.

"It's about none of your beeswax," she said snidely.

"Don't you guys hate each other?" Hokuto watched as Darien made his way to the table.

Serena opened her mouth to retort when a voice sounded behind her. She figured he would come over. Darien knew how much she disliked Hokuto.

Anger suddenly coursed through her. So, what? He avoids her for days and now suddenly wants to come save her?

Fuck. That.

"Hey, Serena," he said. She frowned. It was an unsaid understanding that in public, they still treated each other like shit. "Can I talk to you?"

She steeled herself before turning to look up at him. He didn't have the usual cocky grin. He was serious. She wouldn't be drawn into his little game though...whatever game it was he was playing.

"Actually, I'm kind of busy at the moment," she said. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He knew just how much she despised Hokuto and had graciously saved her on a few occasions.

"What?" He asked surprised. Instead of answering him, she turned back to the despicable man across the table from her. Resisting the urge to get sick, she smiled.

"So, Hokuto, tonight?" She asked. Hokuto raised an eyebrow. Beside her, Darien's widened. She grinned internally.

"Tonight?

"Yeah. I mean, you've been begging for months. I guess you wore me down," she said with a smile.

"Yes! The next step is wearing you out," he said with a snide grin. Serena blanched, almost throwing up at the thought. She hid it well though as she forced another smile in his direction.

Suddenly, Darien grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the seat unceremoniously. "Can I talk to you?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer as he dragged her off to the side. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled. His anger made her feel a little better...but also a bit confused.

Why was he so upset? Why did he care who she went out with? They were just fucking, right?

"You hate that guy. Why are you going out with him? Especially after the way he just spoke to you," he asked through gritted teeth.

"Pft," she hissed. She leaned in just a bit closer to make damn sure he could hear her. "I'm just having fun."

Darien's face dropped. The anger deflated out of him like a balloon. She had used his words against him and it hurt like a knife.

She smiled triumphantly and walked away, heading back to her table. But instead of sitting down, she grabbed her book.

"Pick me up at 7," she told Hokuto. He grinned, looking her up and down.

"I'll be there, doll face," he grunted, licked his lips.

She turned and walked out of the arcade, wondering what the hell she had just gotten herself into.

~*~

Darien stood stock stick as he ran through his head what had just happened. How could she go out with that despicable, worthless thing? Just to get back at him for what he said the other day?

Admittedly, it was a shit thing to say. And even after saying that their little adventure in the bed had only been "fun", he didn't bother to explain, apologize, anything! In fact, he had avoided her completely for 3 days. His mind was in a whirl and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

All of a sudden, a figure appeared in front of him. He focused his eyes to see his best friend, Andrew, looking angry and disgusted.

"What. The fuck. Is wrong with you?!" He said in a heated voice. Darien frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"You're just going to let her go out with that shit head tonight? You know damn well what he will do to her."

Darien did his best to put on an air of indifference. "What do I care what the Meatball Head does? It's her life. Not like I'm dating her." He shrugged one shoulder.

"Maybe not. But you are sleeping with her," he said. Darien's face dropped once more in shock and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he barely got out. He and Serena had been sure to keep their sexual relationship hidden from everyone. "Why would you think we're sleeping together? All we do is argue."

Andrew grinned and shook his head, licking his lips in disbelief. His hands moved to his hips as he took a few steps away in a pacing manner before coming back to stand in front of his tall, dark friend. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Darien, how long have we known each other?"

"I don't really see what that has to do with any-"

"Years. The answer is years. I know you. I know her. I know that you fight; that you always have. I also know that your fights are different."

"Wha-"

"You look at each other differently. You yell at each other differently. You both undress the other with your eyes on a constant basis. You keep up the fighting for all of us but then you both end up leaving about the same time and when you come back, you're either both in a fantastic mood or you're looking disheveled. Or both." Andrew leaned in closer with a knowing grin. "And you both smell like sex," he hissed.

Darien could feel his face growing beat read with every word Andrew spoke. Were they really so transparent?

"So I'm going to ask you again," Andrew continued. "Why are you letting her go out with that piece of shit excuse for a man?"

Darien sighed and shook his head.

"Look, man, even if you're right and we are sleeping together...and I'm not saying we are," he clarified. Andrew rolled his eyes. "It's just sex. We're just having a good time. There is no reason she shouldn't be able to go out with any guy she wants, just like I can go out with any girl I want."

"Oh, okay, I gotcha," he said in a completely unbelieving tone. "Great. So that chick behind you has been checking you out since you walked in the door." He pointed out a brunette who was watching them. When Darien turned to look at her, she smiled, puffed her chest out a bit, and gave him the fuck-me eyes. Darien turned back to Andrew.

"She's not really my type," he answered, almost unsure of himself.

"Not your type? I'm not telling you to date her. And by the looks she's giving you, I don't think she wants to be dated anyway. Looks like she just wants a little roll in the hay, if you know what I mean," he winked and nudged Darien with his elbow.

"Why are you doing this?" Darien asked, defeat in his voice. Andrew sighed.

"Listen, man. What's going on with you and Serena...it's not just sex. I see the way you guys look at each other. And it's not the look of two people just fooling around. There are feelings there and I think you know that."

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Darien said, getting frustrated with this conversation. "If she's willing to go sleep with that asshole then obviously there are no feelings on her end!"

"Of course there are feelings on her end! That's why she's doing it!" Andrew said, exasperated. Darien shook his head confused. "She's not really going to sleep with him. You think she would actually do that?! Of course not! If she was going to sleep with him just to have some fun, she would have done it months ago and gotten him off her back! She said it to upset you because of something you did. You did something to get her so upset that wanted to lash out and hurt you by saying she would sleep with Hokuto. What was it?"

Darien paled as his mind traveled, once again, to that afternoon. Andrew sighed again.

"Look, you don't have to tell me. But you do need to look at what is in front of you...and what you're about to lose if you don't do something. And soon." And with that, Andrew walked off to deal with the customers he had lined up while he was trying to talk some sense into his best friend.

Darien's mind raced. He had to get out of this place. As he turned, he noticed Hokuto was gone. Probably out getting ready for his big night. The girl who had been checking him out now sat with her legs slightly open, so he could see up her skirt. She licked her lips seductively at him. Instead of feeling turned on, he felt disgusted as he walked right past her and out the door.

~*~

I'm writing chapter 4 right now and it should be the last one.

Also, I've had a lot of people asking for the closet scene. And I've had other scenes in my head that would be very "hot and heavy." ㈴1 So I've decided that when this is over, I'm going to create a new series. It's going to be called "The Hot and Heavy Chronicles". The first chapter will be the closet scene. Then every chapter will just be a juicy, smutty, lemony goodness. Just different smut scenes that could have happened between the closet scene and the actual Hot and Heavy fic. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Yay!

Serena sighed in exasperation as her intercom went off in her apartment, signaling her "date" was downstairs. She walked over and pushed the button, letting out an "I'll be right down." She gave herself one more look over in the mirror.

She had not overly dressed for this occasion. She hated being in the position as it was. She wore a simple sundress and sandals. Definitely not date worth attire but slightly dressier than a day at the arcade...barely. She wasn't trying to impress anyone. In fact, she wanted to get through this date as quickly as possible.

Part of her was actually thinking about canceling at the last moment. She hadn't though. Not because she didn't want to hurt Hokuto's feelings. She could care less about that ass. But she had been hoping a certain someone would come and stop her date before it started. But he hadn't shown up and now it was time for this stupid date.

She rolled her eyes at herself and headed out the door. When the elevator reached the first floor, the doors opened to reveal Hokuto standing just inside the door. He grinned when he saw her. It was a grin that made her slightly uncomfortable.

She put on her fakest smile as she approached him.

"Don't you look sexy," he greeted. She couldn't help the eye roll that came with the statement.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He opened the door for her as he led her to his car.

"Thought maybe we'd go to dinner and then take a walk," he said, forgetting the gentlemanly thing of opening the car door for her. She huffed softly to herself and let herself into the car as he jumped in the driver's seat.

"That's fine," she stated. He drove her to a local pizza place, not really suitable for a date. While she loved this restaurant, it was more of a hangout. Not a nice dinner place.

She rolled her eyes as they pulled up. Did she really expect anything less from Hokuto?

As they sat down, he ordered a pizza and sodas for both of them. Serena tried her best to enjoy her "date" while still watching the door hopefully, hoping someone would come and save her.

But no. No one came to her rescue. She sat at that table across from Hokuto, pretending to listen to him as he boasted about himself, not once asking about her.

She ate her pizza in the most unladylike fashion so as to be off-putting. It didn't seem to be working as well as she had hoped. He still eyed her up and down constantly. It made her feel dirty.

Once dinner was over, a sense of relief washed over her. She wiped her mouth of any sauce that may be lingering and cleared her throat.

"This was a very nice dinner, Hokuto," she stated.

"The night isn't over yet," he grinned. Her shoulders slumped. She had been hoping he would forget about the walk part of their "date".

"I'm really rather tired though. Maybe you could just take me home," she pleaded. Hokuto shook his head.

"Come on. We won't take a long walk. I promise," he said. She sighed out loud and stood from the table.

"Alright," she said defeated. "Let's get this over with." She had no use to pretend anymore that she cared about this date. He obviously didn't get the hint that she wasn't having a good time. Even if he did, she was sure he didn't care. He was getting his date!

"That's the spirit!" He said enthusiastically. She rolled her eyes and followed him out the door to his car. They hopped in and he sped off towards the park.

She let herself out of the car, knowing he wouldn't come around to open the door, and followed him wordlessly down the path. She hadn't been to this part of the park before. Frowning, she looked around, trying to figure out where exactly they were.

"Hokuto, what part of the park is this? I don't think I've been here before, " she asked as she looked around. He looked back to her and grinned.

"This is the lower East side. No one goes here."

"Clearly," she muttered to herself. She frowned as they came across a blanket laid out across the ground. "Um, what's this?"

"Just a little something I had set up for us," he replied with a disconcerting grin. A feeling of dread came over her and she felt her face pale.

"Uh, thanks but I think I should just head home." She turned quickly and started to walk away but he jumped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Don't go yet. We still have so much more fun to have." He walked towards her, forcing her to back away from him.

"Hokuto," she tried, "please, let's just go home. I'm tired and I..." her words halted as her back hit a tree.

"Come on, Serena," he said in a slick voice as his hands on either side of her in a menacing way. "It's just a little fun."

"No!" She yelled, ducking under his arm to try and escape him. But he was faster than her, grabbing her arms and slamming her back against the tree. His grin was gone and there was a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Serena? Am I not good enough for you? You'll fuck some guy you hate in an alley but not me?!" He yelled. She frowned in fear and confusion. "Yeah, I saw you guys the other day. He can fuck you in some dirty alleyway, but I set up a nice blanket and I get told no?! That's not how this works!"

Serena's fear turned to anger. Her eyes narrowed, and her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"You will never be HALF the man Darien is. You're not even good enough to lick his shoe." And with that, she spit in his face.

She realized in an instant that was the wrong move. His eyes filled with rage and his nose curled up in a snarl.

"You bitch," he yelled. Her eyes widened as he brought his hand up, connecting it hard with her face. Her head jerked to the side with the force of his hit. White light flooded her eyes, blinding her as pain coursed through her jaw.

He brought his face to hers and licked her jawline. "Today is the day to learn something new, my pet. You're going to-"

He was cut off as a figure tackled him to the ground. Serena slumped against the tree, her hand cradling her throbbing cheek. She was still reeling from the hit; still too dizzy to realize what had just happened.

A punching noise to her side brought her back to reality. She looked to her side and through her still fuzzy gaze, she could see a man on top of another one. Her brow furrowed.

"Darien?" She voice sounded strained even to her.

At the sound of her voice, the man jeered his head toward her. In a flash, he was up and rushing to her side, leaving Hokuto laying on the ground.

Darien appeared in front of her, crouched down, worry etched across his features. He gently pulled her hand away, inspecting the bruising cheek.

"Are you okay?" Concern coursed through his voice. "I'm so sorry, Serena! I should have never let this happen. I should have never-" but he was cut off as she flung herself into his arms. Her tears soaked his shirt as she let herself go.

He sat back on the ground, taking her with him with her into his lap to cradle her as she cried. He ran his fingers through her hair in an effort to soothe her.

A moan to the side drew his attention. The bloodied man lay a few feet away in pain. Darien glanced at his hand, realizing he had lost control. His knuckles were bloody from his punching of the man assaulting his Meatball Head.

With a sigh, he shifted slightly to pull his phone out of his pocket. Serena didn't move. Her tears eased but she stayed snuggled in his embrace. He slowly dialed the three digits he knew he had to.

"911. What's your emergency?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, I have an attempted sexual assault at the park," he answered. Serena looked up at him.

"Where in the park are you located?"

Darien gave them directions, the whole time looking over her cheek, his profession as a doctor kicking in. After hanging up with 911, the two sat in silence for a moment.

"You didn't have to call them," Serena said softly. But Darien nodded.

"Yes, I did. The police need to know what he did to you. Plus, he needs an ambulance." He gestured to the half-unconscious man, blood pooling from his face.

"Darien..." Serena whispered, her eyes wide.

"He'll be okay. Well, he'll live." He turned his attention back to her. "Are you okay?" Her eyes filled with tears again but she nodded slowly. He pulled her back to him, rocking her gently. "I'm so sorry, Serena. I should have been there. I should have never let you go with him. I should have..."

"Stop," she cut him off, sitting up to look him in the eye. "It was my choice to go. I was being stupid. I was trying to throw it in your face. I..."

She was also cut off as a flashlight light bounced around their heads. They looked to see an officer making his way toward them with a few more on his 6. The two stood, Darien helping Serena to her feet, as the officers approached, two EMTs appearing behind them, gear in hand.

"Did someone call about an attempted sexual assault?" One officer asked. Darien nodded and pointed toward Hokuto. Both EMTs eyes widened as they rushed to the man.

The next hour was spent going over the events of the night, Serena having to explain what had gone on, while the EMTs took Hokuto to the hospital.

"We're almost done here," the officer taking the report said. "Ms. Tsukino, we'll need you to come to the station for a full report in the morning." Serena nodded. "In the meantime," the officer continued, looking to Darien with a grim look, "we need to discuss the aggravated assault on Mr. Mitchuru."

"Aggravated assault?!" Serena yelled. "But he was just-"

"Please, Ms. Tsukino!" The officer interrupted loudly.

"Serena, don't," Darien warned in a hush, slightly squeezing her waist with the arm he had around it. The officer looked hard at Serena before turning his attention back to Darien. He then gave him a slight smirk. Darien frowned in confusion.

"So from my understanding," he looked at his notepad he had been scribbling his notes on, "a random man attacked Mr. Mitchuru, beating him to a pulp, while you comforted Ms. Tsukino. After you called the police, he took off." He looked back to Darien. "Do I have that correct?"

Both Darien and Serena looked at each other and then back to the cop, confusion coursing through them. Another guy? Neither of them had mentioned another guy.

"Uh, I don't-" Darien started slowly.

"If this is the case," the officer pushed, "there will be nothing we can do. No one to charge with assault since he ran away. We'll probably never find him."

Darien's eyes widened in understanding. With a smile, he nodded his thanks to the policeman.

"You're correct, officer." Beside him, Serena looked between him and the cop. After a moment, her eyes also widened in understanding and she let out an audible "oh!" The officer closed his notebook and placed his pen back in his shirt pocket.

"I think we have all we need, here," he said. He first looked at Darien, holding out his hand. Darien took it, shaking it with a smile. "Good to meet you, Mr. Shields." He then turned to Serena, his face turning softer. "Me. Tsukino, I'm so sorry about what happened. We will make him pay for this."

"Thank you, officer," she glanced at Darien before looking back at him. "For everything."

The policeman tipped his hat at her before turning and walking off.

Serena shifted to look at Darien. He gave her a small smile.

"Will you take me home?" She asked.

"Of course," he answered, taking her hand gently and leading her towards his car. She stopped short, forcing him to look at her.

"Your home? I...I don't really want to be alone at the moment." She looked at the ground as if embarrassed. Darien placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"That was the plan anyway," he smiled. She returned his smile and they continued the walk to the car.

So, I totally lied. Apparently, there will be a chapter 5. I was going to put these last two chapters together but I decided I didn't want all of the stuff that happened in this chapter in the same chapter as the stuff that will be in the next…..does that make sense? Anyway, I'll bring back some lemonade in the next, and FINAL chapter….I think….yeah, final.

I set up a Facebook group for my readers to get together and talk. I can give updates on my fics, other writers can give updates on theirs, and we can generally just have somewhere to talk about anime. I don't know about you guys but I have a surprisingly few amount of friends who actually care about anime like I do. I need more friends like me!

 **groups/197774767648169/**

 **JOIN!**


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter! Yay! There is lemonyness in this one, finally. ^_^

The drive back to Darien's was a quiet one, neither knowing exactly what to say to each other. When they arrived at his apartment complex, Darien helped Serena out of his car and led her with his arm around her waist up to his apartment. His heart tightened in his chest. The last time she had been here, he had hurt her badly with his actions and words. Was she thinking about that day right now?

He dismissed that thought, knowing it was only going to hold him back. Tonight, he needed to concentrate on her. She had been through a lot. Too much. Things no one should have to go through. In reality, he should be calling her friends; her family; letting them know what happened so they could take care of her. But right now, all he wanted was to be selfish.

She had asked to go to his house. Not anyone else's. She wanted his comfort; his ears; his shoulder; his safe home. And he would give it to her.

And he was done hiding from himself; from his feelings; from her. He wouldn't tell her right away. After all, she had been through a lot. But he would tell her. He would tell her how much he loved her. How this wasn't just a fling for him anymore. How he wanted more than just sex from her now.

Maybe Andrew was right. Maybe she did have feelings for him. Why else would she have gone out with Hokuto? Plus, she had even said she had done it to throw it in his face.

He wouldn't bring any of that up now. Now was time to comfort her and give her whatever she needed to feel safe and secure.

His blood boiled when he thought of the position he found the two in. Serena pinned to a tree by Hokuto and looking as though she wasn't enjoying it. She looked angry and was saying something he couldn't hear. He stopped short as she then spat in Hokuto's face. But his breath caught in his throat when he heard Hokuto yell out "you bitch" and to his horror, he watched as Hokuto's fist came up. Darien took off running but was too far away to make it before Hokuto's fist made contact with Serena's face.

The white rage came when he saw Hokuto's tongue run up Serena's cheek. He slammed into the man from the side, tackling him to the ground and away from his Meatball Head. Darien let his anger overtake him as he pummeled the guys face...that was until he heard his name come from her mouth in a desperate and confused tone.

He led her into his apartment, locking the door behind them. She slipped her shoes off at the door before heading into the living room. He followed suit.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked. She slowly shook her head.

"I just want to lay down. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course! Come on, I'll get you something to wear." He led her to his room where he went straight to his dresser and pulled out a tee shirt. It would be too big for her, but it was all he had. He handed her the clothes and headed out the door, so she could get changed in privacy.

After a few minutes, he headed back down the hall to his room. Softly, he rapped on the door. When he didn't hear anything, he opened it slightly and peeked in.

"Serena?" he called. She was on the bed, the covers half on, already sleeping. With a small smile, he let himself in and made his way to her. As easily as he could, he pulled the blankets up to cover her to her shoulders. As he made his way back out, a soft voice called out to him.

"Darien?" She said softly. He whipped around and took a few steps toward her.

"Yeah?"

"Could you...will you lay with me?" She asked timidly.

"Of course!" He didn't hesitate at all and rushed to the opposite side of the bed, pulling the blankets back and climbing in. As he settled in, she snuggled up to him. Her head rested on his arm that he had wrapped around her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Within minutes, she was back asleep. He laid there, just enjoying this moment.

He soon fell asleep as well.

~*~

It was early in the morning when he woke up. His arm was completely asleep as they hadn't moved positions at all. As carefully as he could, he pulled his arm from under her head. She moaned in complaint but didn't wake up, instead rolling over and snuggling with one of his pillows. He climbed slowly out of the bed and shook his arm, trying to get some feeling back. Grabbing some more comfy clothes from his dresser, a pair of sweats and a tee shirt like he had given Serena, he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. He was still a little dirty from his roll around on the ground with Hokuto...if you could even call it that. And he was sure his hand needed another cleaning. The EMTs had patched his hand up at the park but it definitely still needed to be cleaned again.

After his shower, he rewrapped his hand, quickly got dressed, and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. The sun was just starting to rise. He knew Serena probably wouldn't be up for a while, but he wanted things prepared when she did get up. First thing was first though; he needed coffee.

After making himself a cup, he headed back into the living room. He almost dropped his cup when he saw Serena standing at the entrance to the hallway.

"Serena!" He quickly set his cup down and made his way toward her. But he stopped short when she held up a hand to halt him. She looked down at the floor as if contemplating something very important. The room was dead silent for a few minutes, the only sound being the clock ticking on the wall.

Finally she looked at him, determination covering her face. The hand she still had up to hold him at bay slowly dropped as she let out a sigh. After a moment, she made her way toward him. He stood stock still, not really knowing what to expect, what to say, what to do.

When she finally reached him, her hands clasped his face and she stood on her tiptoes to reach him, planting her lips passionately against his. His hands moved to grasp her waist, pulling her closer to him. His lips moved against hers as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned softly as his mouth.

Then, as if the sound of her own moan brought her out of her trance, her lips stopping moving. She quickly pulled away from him as tears shot to her eyes and she covered her cheeks with her hands. He stood there, slightly confused at what just happened.

"Serena..."

"I can't..." a sob cut her words off as tears started running down her face. Darien's eyes widened. He tried to take a step toward her but stopped when she took a step back.

"Serena," he tried again, "we don't have to do anything. I didn't expect...I mean...we don't..." He was at a loss for words. In no way did he expect them to do anything sexual after what she went through last night. He just wanted to be there for her and comfort her.

Suddenly he felt like the biggest jackass in the world. Did she think that was all he wanted from her? Of course she did. After the way he treated her the other day, how could she not?

His head was shaking as he tried to take another step toward her. He couldn't stand to see her cry, much less that he was the one who caused it.

"Please, Serena. I didn't mean to..."

"I can't...I can't do this anymore, Darien!" She sobbed.

"Okay. Okay. Just calm down." He said soothingly. But she wasn't hearing it.

"I have to go!" She said in a rush, heading to get her clothes.

"No!" He rushed to her, grabbing her arm. "Please, don't go!" He begged. But she jerked her arm away and looked at him.

"No, Darien!"

"Serena..."

"You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me!"

"I want more!" She screamed. He stopped, his heart clenched in his chest. She wants more?

She stopped too, having worn herself out. She looked almost defeated.

"I can't just mess around anymore," she said softly, her eyes now staring at her feet. "I want more. I...I want more than just sex. I need more..." Silence blanketed the room.

His stomach was doing summer salt and his breathing had quickened. He smiled to himself, still processing what she had told him. She wanted more...she wanted a relationship...she wanted...him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, bringing him out of his reverie. She moved to head out the door but he was too quick. He grabbed her arm again, this time pushing her against the wall so she couldn't escape him again.

Her eyes widened as his hands moved to either side of her head. He smiled down at her.

"You want more?" He asked. Her confused look made her so cute. Slowly he dropped his hands to his sides. And for the first time, with complete ease, he said, "I do too." Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. and he heard the air catch in her throat.

"You do?" She asked in barely a whisper. He grinned even more, nodding his head.

"I do. I've wanted more for a while. But...I was scared. Scared I would mess up what we had, scared that you didn't want the same thing, just scared." Tears were rolling down her face once again but this time, he knew they were happy tears. He didn't mind causing those. "When you went out with that ass," Serena cringed slightly at the memory, "I couldn't stand it. I was too late to stop it from the beginning, though, because I was in denial. He raised his hands again so lightly clasp her face. "Serena, I love you."

Finally, it was out. Finally, she knew how he felt. Finally, he could breathe easy knowing his feelings were out there, whether she rejected them or not.

But she smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen on her.

"I love you too!" she whispered back. His heart did flips in his chest as he bent down and crushed his lips to hers. Her hands grasped around his waist and her lips moved against his, deepening the kiss.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she granted him access, opening her mouth so their tongues could tango. Her hands moved to grasp his shirt, pulling him tight against her. She lifted one leg to slide up his. But he stopped, pulling away slightly. She looked at him confused and hurt.

"Serena," he said, moving his hands to her waist, "after last night, I don't want to push you into anything. I'm sure you need time and I..."

But she cut him off, pulling him back to her and into a deep kiss. She pulled away just enough to speak, her breath still hot against his lips.

"I don't need time," she whispered huskily. "I just need you." Her smoldering eyes and heavy breathing did him in and he crushed his lips to hers again, this time knowing he wouldn't be stopping.

Tightening his hold on her waist, he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. She did and tightened them, pulling him hard against her. He groaned as his bottom half came in contact with her. He knew the sweats he wore did nothing to hide his ever growing passion for her; his need for her.

The shirt she wore rode up her hips and his hands moved to grasp her thighs and soft rear. He ground himself into her, using the wall behind her to his advantage. She moaned and bit his bottom lip in a way that had him panting with need. He needed to feel her, to touch her skin, to be inside her.

He moved away from the wall, pulling her with him as he headed to his room. He kicked the door open as her lips trailed down his jawline and to his neck.

He was so distracted he missed dress on the floor. Catching it with his toe, his eyes widened as he lost balance, landing on his back on the bed. Serena's eyes were wide too, but only for a moment. She burst out laughing, making him smile in return, before bending over to kiss him again. Darien slid the rest of the way onto the bed, taking her with him until his head hit the pillow.

Serena wasted no time, forcing him to sit up slightly so as to pull his shirt off. She gazed down at him, a glazed smile on her face as she enjoyed his hard chest. He grinned up at her. He did take pride in the amount of time he put into making sure his body was right and he was happy to see her enjoying his hard work.

Speaking of hard...

Before he had a chance to even breathe, she was bent over him licking her way down his chest to his stomach. His eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her hands against his chest, her tongue lapping him up. Tantalizingly, her hands moved down, grasping the waistband of his sweatpants. His eyes popped open and he looked to see her watching him, a wicked grin on her lips. Biting her bottom lip in the sexiest way he had ever seen, she pulled his sweatpants and boxers off at one time, releasing his hard cock into the world. He groaned as the air hit it, his sensitivity skyrocketing.

But his groan turned into a hiss of surprise when he felt her tongue against his tip. He watched as she slowly took him into her mouth, using one hand to support her while the other grasped his base, massaging him as her tongue ran circles around his shaft. His groan returned when her head started to bob, forcing his cock in and out of her hot wet mouth. His hands tangled themselves in the back of her head, grasping her hair.

"Serena...uuhhh..." At this rate, he wouldn't last much longer. Against his better judgment, he pulled her away from him. She grinned, knowing exactly why she had to stop. She knew him too well, that was for sure.

She climbed back up him and he sat up to meet her lips in a hot passionate kiss. It was only now that she sat atop him that he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. Her dripping wet center was perched directly above his aching dick and he had to resist the urge to roll her underneath him and slam into her with no remorse. Instead, he tried to ignore the juices coming from her that were dripping down onto him and instead grabbed the hem of the oversized shirt she wore, pulling it over her head.

Now it was his turn to admire. Her breasts may not have been the biggest in the world, but he was in love with them. Her nipples stood at attention, begging to be played with. But before he had the change, her hand moved wrap around his neck. She moved so their noses were practically touching, and she could look deep into his eyes.

Moving her hips only slightly, she angled herself into the correct position above him. And with a small smirk on her lips, she dropped slowly, moaning in delight as he entered her. He moaned in satisfaction at finally being one with her again.

Once connected, he leaned forward, kissing her with a passion. One hand entwined itself in her hair while the other grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him and pushing himself deeper into her. Heat radiated between them as she started to move, using her knees to push herself up and down on him in a slow, tantalizing way.

She broke their kiss and pushed him down flat on the bed. From this angle, he got a beautiful view of her heaving breasts as she moved above him. Both her hands fell to his chest to give herself better balance and his moved to her waist to help her move. He began thrusting up into her, meeting her moves with his own.

Her pace began to quicken, moving to meet her own heavy breathing. He heard moaning and realized it was coming from him as well as her. His fingers dug into her waist and he knew he was probably causing some bruising but he couldn't help himself. He needed more of her. Needed to be deeper inside of her; to feel her walls constricting around him.

As her movements above him became frenzied and her cries of passion grew louder, so did his. Using one hand, he pushed himself into a sitting position, using his hand to hold himself up. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she clung to him for some stability. He grabbed her hair again, pulling it the way he knew she liked it. She cried his name out in pleasure.

"Oh! Darien!"

She slammed herself on him over and over and his thrusting became so hard his hips left the bed completely. He knew they both weren't far from complete oblivion. He could feel her tight walls contracting around his cock. Her face began contorting into extreme pleasure.

At the last minute, he grabbed her neck, forcing her to look at him.

"God, I love you," he whispered. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, he slammed his dick up into her hard, sending them both spiraling into ecstasy together. He heard himself cry out and heard some semblance of his name being screamed from the woman above him.

He collapsed on the bed, her falling on top of him. Neither could speak, both trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, their heartbeats calmed but she made no move to get off him. And he was completely fine with that.

His hand traced down her spine and back up again in a soothing manner. Their connection still hadn't been broken as his dick, though not hard at the moment, still lay inside her, being comforted by her warm walls.

After a moment, she lifted herself just enough to look at him.

"I love you, too," she finally answered back. He grinned and in return, was given the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Everyone at the arcade is going to freak when they hear about us," she joked.

"And you care what they think?" He asked, knowing full well she didn't.

"Who knows," she teased. "Maybe I've missed my chance with someone else." He raised an eyebrow.

"Someone better?" He questioned. But she smiled again and shook her head.

"Now that would be impossible. There is no one better," she said sincerely. He lifted his head slightly to capture her lips with his. The movement caused her to shift just slightly above him. He groaned softly into her mouth as he felt himself harden inside her once again. She could feel it too.

With both hands on either side of his head, she broke the kiss and looked down at him with a devilish grin.

"You must be tired after all that," she teased with a quick swirl of her hips, causing him to let out another moan as his dick hardened even more. "Such a shame." She started to move off of him.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled. She let out a squeal as he flipped her underneath him and pushed himself into her once again.

Tonight would be a long night with the woman he loved. He was sure of that.

THE END!

So, this one shot totally turned into a full story, all because of you lovely people who asked for it! I really hope you liked it!

Join my fb group:

groups/197774767648169

If you can't find it with this link, the name of the site is Ninjette Twitch's Fic Friends.

Also, I have another fic already ready to go! New story should be up soon.


End file.
